Por besos y abrazos
by Naohara Levy
Summary: <html><head></head>A Byakuya le molesta ser más bajito que Renji..</html>


Le jaló de los cabellos, el pelirrojo chilló en molestia. No le preguntó el motivo, a estas alturas de su vida y después de pasar tanto tiempo con él, sabía que no tenía que hacerlo porque la respuesta ya venia en camino.

-Estás más alto.. me molesta.-

Eso había dicho y Renji se desconcertó un poco, aquello era de su conocimiento desde siempre ¿no?

-Sólo dos centímetros, Taichou.-

-Mentira.-

-He?-

Renji estaba seguro de que no había cambiado de tamaño, veía la misma distancia desde su cabeza hasta el piso y.. era imposible por la edad que tenia!

-Has crecido.. es que no te das cuenta de que últimamente termino de puntas cuando nos.. besamos?-

Renji se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado. El hecho de que alguien cómo Byakuya hablara de esas cosas era bastante raro y bueno, le daba "cosita"

-Espere.. en todo caso, eso que tiene que ver con que me haya tirado del cabello?-

-Las puntas hacen que te veas aún más alto.-

-Es así?-

Se alisó la coleta hacia atrás, buscando que los mechones rojos se aplacaran; sí le molestaba a Byakuya, debía deshacerse de ellos. Seguir las reglas en su presencia.. o más bien, sus caprichos.

-Lo cortaré con mi Senbonzakura..-

Y Renji se quedó pasmado con una expresión de terror en la cara. "¿Tanto le molestaba?" Byakuya era un experto con su zampakuto, pero estaba seguro de que rendía bien era sólo en batallas.

-Era broma.-

Ahora soltó un gran suspiro de alivio y sonrió a medias, forzándose a ello solamente a ello porque en realidad quería reír a carcajadas después de recordar el chiste similar que el Capitán había dicho antes.. pero no era el momento.

-Taichou, estoy seguro de que mi estatura no ha cambiado. Quizás es solo su imaginación.-

-Estas diciendo que me he vuelto loco?-

-Bueno, no eso pero..-

-Bésame.-

-He?-

-Que me beses.-

Renji casi llora por dos motivos: El primero era felicidad, siempre había querido que Byakuya al menos una vez le pidiera directamente un beso. El segundo era la lastima que se tenía a sí mismo porque se lo estaba pidiendo por alto tan tonto.. pero no lo haría y tampoco lo diría.

-Taichou, no debemos tan temprano en la mañana.-

Byakuya soltó un em'hmp!' y le dio la espalda. Al principio Abarai pensó "que tsundere" pero luego definitivamente agradeció no haber sido golpeado.

-Taichou, no se enoje.-

Byakuya lo miró de reojo, Renji volvió a sonreír mientras se acercaba lentamente a él hasta tocarle el hombro y hacerlo girar.. a su ritmo, por supuesto.

Y entonces salió. Renji tenía un habito. Siempre, desde su primer beso, le gustó rodear la cintura de Byakuya mientras lo hacían, abrazándolo. Entre mas se profundizaba su contacto, mas lo estrujaba, hasta que terminaba prácticamente cargándolo y el piso apenas era tocado por las puntas de sus pies.. pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora.

De la nada el pelinegro lo empujó, alejándolo de él mientras lo veía con ojos acusadores. Renji estaba confundido, pero totalmente a gusto por el beso anterior.

-Era eso..-

-Qué cosa?-

-Me sostienes demasiado.-

-Y eso.. es malo?-

-No.. pero ahora me siento débil.-

-Por qué?-

-Puedes levantarme fácilmente.-

-Taichou, usted es muy acomplejado.. si no tuviera fuerza suficiente, cómo se supone que iba a sostenerlo cuando hacemos cosas pervertidas? Debería estar agradecido.-

Byakuya se quedo en silencio considerando las palabras y después de varios segundos formuló un nuevo argumento.

-No necesito que me cargues.-

-Usted es tan necio.. dese cuenta de que no es voluntario, tanto usted como yo tomamos caminos fluidos en esos momentos. Yo no tengo problema con ello.-

-Pero yo si.. vamos a dejarlo..-

-Que?!-

La repentina decisión de Byakuya sorprendió a Renji, aunque en realidad no sabia a que se refería.. era su relación?! los abrazos durante los besos?! las relaciones sexuales?!

-La conversación.-respondió Byakuya. -Me molesta, pero no hay nada de malo.. supongo.-

-Entonces.. podemos hacerlo ahora?-

-No.. no debemos tan temprano en la mañana.-

Renji soltó un 'hmp!' y le dio la espalda al pelinegro, pero a diferencia de él, este no se molestó en complacerle y se fue.


End file.
